dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Mosasaurus
Mosasaurus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 750 DNA |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 375 2250 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 45 270 |oxygen = 600 |moistness = 30 |growth = 1.5 |desc = Lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 15 FT |length = 60 FT |weight = 98000 LBS}} The Mosasaurus (Meuse river lizard) is one of the strongest Aquatic creatures in the game. Much stronger than other mosasaurs like Prognathodon, it packs a staggering amount of health, 2250. Also, be aware that pliosaurs have more attack damage so be careful. Design It has a light gray base, with a ocean belly underbelly that streams to it's lower jaw, fins, and whole tail. It has one singular black claw on it's front fins. It has a lighter blue spines that run along its back to its tail. It has a narrow snout with black eyes with yellow pupils. It has a pink mouth with a long dark pink tongue that sticks out when it roars. It twirls around when eating food, and moves constantly and has top-notch animations. Along with it's stats and remodel it gives a very terrifying impression on new players and small dinosaurs. Information Players featuring these usually patrol the waters for food and rare aquatic creatures, but also station themselves at Middle Lake, Killing dinosaurs that come down to drink (See Middle Lake Ambushes for more information). Before the newest updates, it made the ocean rather boring to play many marine creatures which were common around. Now only Mosasaurs and rare Pliosaurus are seen, all other creatures are inhumanly uncommon. Some players might run (or swim away) when they spot the creature even if they are a Pliosaurus. Trivia *''Mosasaurus'' existed during the Late Cretaceous Period. *The name Mosasaurs means "Lizard of the Meuse River." *The Mosasaurs were probably black in color based on a study on the skin impressions of Tylosaurus. |-|Classic Mosasaurus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 750 DNA |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 375 2250 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 45 270 |oxygen = 600 |moistness = 30 |growth = 1.5 |desc = Lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 15 FT |length = 60 FT |weight = 98000 LBS}} The Classic mosasaurus is the old Mosasaurus model. Design The style of the Classic Mosasaurus consists of blue all over its back, fins, and has a lighter pale blue color on its belly. It has four hand-like fins and dark blue running down its back, that starts at its neck ends at the tip of its tail. Its snout tapers out and it has two black nostrils on the end of its and black eyes with no pupils. Creator Model made by: Pokemantrainer Trivia *The Mosasaurus in Jurassic World Film was 10 feet longer than normal Mosasaurus. *Existed during the Late Cretaceous Period, and the name mosasaurs means "lizard of the Meuse River" *The Classic Mosasaurus, along with the Sea Master Mosasaurus, is commonly used to Floor Glitch. In a Floor Glitch, the user gets an aquatic creature under the floor of the map to attack other players from below without being seen. The Classic Mosasaurus and the Sea Master are used for this so much since they're large and have excellent range, allowing them to hit most dinosaurs from under the floor. *Noobish Mosasaurus' will sometimes try to kill pliosaurus', thinking that it's an easy kill. However, despite Mosa's 2250 health compared to Plio's 2100, if you are a mosa then pliosaurus' are not to be messed with. |-|Sea Master Mosasaurus = 262x262px |available = Yes |date = ??-??-2015 TBA |cost = 1,050 DNA |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=375 2250 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen = 600 |moistness = 30}} Sea Master Mosasaurus This terror of the deep has a +1 Speed contrary to normal mosasaurs. It is sometimes nicknamed Mosa to shorten the length of the name. Although it is quite deadly, Pliosaurs can definitely put up a fight against these guys as Pliosaurs have 5+ attack and a faster growth rate! It is also outdated. Design Sea Master Mosasaurus keeps the same blue body as its counterpart, but its tail is now a lighter blue with a violet colored tip and huge spikes of various lengths that runs along its back. Its back spines, eyebrows, and large snout, all have a color of violet. Its front legs are now webbed with much larger, noticeable claws. Its eyes are also a bright yellow color with no pupils. They produce a menacing glow in darker areas. Creator Model made by: Mystery_Block Trivia *The first creature in the game to have a light effect illuminating from its body. *One of the very first skins in Dinosaur Simulator. |-|Fossil Mosasaurus = 262x262px |available = No |date = 31-10-2015 & 2016 Halloween Event |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=375 2250 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen = 600 |moistness = 30}} The Fossil Mosasaurus is like the normal Mosasaurus except it's a skeleton and its outdated. The Fossil Mosasaurus was obtainable in the 2015 and 2016 Halloween event. For some reason the Fossil Mosasaurus is quite huge compared to the default Mosasaurus, and for a while was very popular with floor glitchers due to its massive size. Creator Model made by: Mystery_Block Trivia *First available during the 2015 Halloween Event. *Available for a second time during the 2016 Halloween Event. Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins. Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Mosasaurid Category:Creatures